


Broken

by JannKenneth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheaking Kink, Cheating, Cheating kink, Daddy Kink, First Time, Forced Anal, Hold-The-Moan, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Multi, Multiple Partners, Perversion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaky Sex, Teen Next Door, Teen/Girlfriend's Dad, Twin Dads, double trouble, forced blowjob, painal, smut with plot, straight to gay, you wanted this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth
Summary: Gabriel Morrison is a happy man. He is a widower in his forties with two kids - a teenage daughter and an adopted son, living a simple average life. Everything could never be more perfect. Until Jason - the kid next door, gets dragged into this picture perfect average life.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Smut and Sin Collection





	Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Morrison is a happy man. He is a widower in his forties with two kids - a teenage daughter and an adopted son, living a simple average life. Everything could never be more perfect. Until Jason - the kid next door, gets dragged into this picture perfect average life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental.  
>   
> This fiction contains dark themes such as rape, dubious consent and sex between an adult and an underage character. Please be warned.  
>   
> \------------------------------------  
> Leave a comment or a kudos, so I would know if you end up liking this story or not.  
>   
> Now, enjoy!  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
>   
> No character reference photos so far.  
>   
> 

“Why would you even do that?” Gabriel’s words give away how he does not approve of what his brother has said. He does not even understand why his brother would even do what he did. He doesn't know anyone who would quit a generously paying job because of something so trivial.

“What? Aren’t you listening? Gab, he wants me to work on a Saturday.” Charles explains again, as if his brother did not understand the gravity of the conflict. He even put his glass of whiskey down so he could wave his hand around to emphasize his point.

“Yes. For a Saturday. Just one Saturday. What is wrong with that?” Gabriel responds.

“You know that I watch the game on Saturdays.”

“You didn’t watch the game today. And it was only for one Saturday. What? You can’t use the VCR for one Saturday?”

“And what if I do what he says? You think he will stop at just that? He will start asking for more favors and I am not letting the wimp be the boss of me.” Charles scoffs, meaning his word. A gulp of whiskey soon follows.

“Actually, he is your boss.” Gabriel points out, unsure his brother noticed the irony of his statement. “Well, he was.” Gabriel adds, correcting himself before he chugs on his beer.

“Exactly, he was. I am not letting that wimp feel like he owns me or something. I’d rather jerk off a polar bear than be that flimsy wimp’s lap dog.”

“But why did you punch him though?” Gabriel asks, still unsure how the situation escalated to that extent.

“Well, he was rubbing his position on my face. Telling me that I am under him in the organizational structure. So I punched a tooth out of his face. You should have seen him cry like a fucking baby.” Charles explains with a chuckle, proud of what he had done. The fact that he just lost his job because of it didn’t matter to him.

Gabriel sighs, shaking his head at his brother’s statement. He knew immediately that there was no point in continuing the conversation. His brother is already dead set on his principles and they’d just end up going in circles with their argument if he doesn’t let it go.

It’s funny though. Because despite them being identical twins, they could not be more opposite in personality. While Gabriel prefers to use his wits and is passive in handling conflicts, Charles prefers using his fists. And he did not grow out of that arguably bad habit.

“You should really avoid getting into fights. What did Elise say?” Gabriel asks. Elise is his twin brother’s wife. The woman is a gentle lady with a calm and loving soul. He could just see her shaking her head at his brother for getting in trouble at work and losing a job.

“She doesn’t know yet.” Charles responds, shrugging the subject off like it was not even an issue. He could see his brother’s eyes wandering far away.

“Well, she oughta know.” Gabriel adds. “If I lose my job, I don’t even know how I’ll survive. I mean, if it were just me, then I could survive with just ramen noodles like when we were in uni. But I have kids.”

“I have a son, too.”

“Exactly. I was just-” Gabriel stopped his sentence when Charles raised his open palms to him.

“What are you looking at?” Gabriel turns towards the direction of Charles’ stare. Instead of a  _ what _ , he sees a  _ who _ \- the teenage boy from next door.

“Who is that?” Charles asks. Gabriel couldn’t see the expression on Charle’s face, but he is sure that a smirk is definitely growing there.

“That’s Jason.” The teenager is sitting on an outdoor chair by the balcony of the house next door. From the poolside bed at the backyard of Gabriel’s home, they could see that the teen has headphones on and seems to be busy playing a game on his phone.

“Jason, huh? How old is he?” Charles asks curiously. Gabriel knows his brother too well that he suspects that he knows where the sudden interest would lead to.

“I guess he’s 15 or 16. I am not sure. But he is in the same class as Taylor.” Gabriel is referring to his daughter - Taylor, a very beautiful teenage girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. Features she clearly got from her late mother. Gabriel leaned back on the elevated backrest of the poolside bed, his eyes turned back to his brother. And sure enough, he sees his brother’s shorts already bulging.

“That’s interesting. Is his parents home though?”

“Oh, John and Ethel are out for the weekend. Something about a- Wait… Charles... NO.” Gabriel quickly warns, afraid of what his brother has in mind.

“What? I did not say anything?” Charles couldn’t even maintain a straight face. He put his glass of whiskey down to the tiny outdoor table and slowly got up from the bed.

“What are you going to do? No, Charles. No.” Gabriel protests as he watches his brother pick up the beach ball floating in the pool.

“I am not going to do anything.” Charles shrugs, which only makes his twin brother more nervous.

In high school, Charles and Gabriel are the undisputed kings of the campus. Heartthrobs at their own right.

Charles is the bad boy type, captain of the football team and star player of the basketball team. He is the ultimate jock. Girls swoon just from one of his trademark smiles and he isn’t oblivious to that fact. Using it to his advantage, hopping from one girl’s pants to another like a crazed monkey.

Gabriel, on the other hand, is the guy next door type, captain of the swim team and the debate club. He is just as popular as Charles with girls. And for the  _ intellectual _ girls that don't fall for Charles’ bad boy charms, Gabriel is more like their cup of tea. He has no problem with fooling around as well. He may be passive by nature, but that doesn’t have much effect on his sex life.

With both of the twins being a horndog, no girl in their campus was safe. And for those girls who like both  _ flavors _ of Morrison boys, they may just be lucky enough to taste both. The idea of sharing a girl, and sometimes a boy, isn’t foreign to the twins. In high school, they started sharing. But by university days, they are both hooked. It all stopped abruptly though, when Gabriel fell in love.

“Charles, NO.” Gabriel protests as his twin brother tosses the beach ball over the fence and into the next door backyard.

“OOOWWWWHHH…” Charles exaggeratedly exclaims, intending to catch the unsuspecting teen’s attention. Gabriel almost rolled his eyes, if only he wasn’t nervous at what Charles had in mind. Unfortunately for him, his twin brother’s plan worked. He could see the teen from the balcony looking at his brother.

“Oh, hey kiddo. Sorry about that.” Charles declares, amping his charm with a sweet and seemingly bashful smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll pick it up for you.” Charles didn’t even wait for the young teen’s response. Eagerly, he heads towards the walkway beside his twin brother’s home.

From his poolside bed, Gabriel looks up at the shocked teen. He doesn’t blame the kid. He is also surprised that his twin brother would candidly decide for everyone that he’d personally retrieve the ball from someone else’s background. No asking of permission, he was merely informing. Granted that Gabriel has been through plenty of shenanigans and troubles over the years with his brother, he should have expected as much. This is the least scandalous thing Charles could do. But then again, Charles is undoubtedly still starting.

Seconds later, Gabriel sees the teenager get up from his seat and head back inside the house. The kid was probably opening the door for Charles. The backyard could only be accessed through the backdoor. There is no pathway beside the house leading to the backyard like his house does.

How did Gabriel know? Well, he is friends with Jason’s parents. Gabriel and his kids are always invited to come over for private events like Jason’s younger sibling’s birthday. And that is also how Gabriel knows that there is something between his daughter - Taylor and the teenage boy - Jason. It is pretty obvious especially when the two won’t stop exchanging flirty looks when they are put in the same room.

Gabriel has nothing against the teen next door. Jason is a nice kid. The teen is respectful, charming and not bad to look at. Charles setting his eyes on the teen should be proof enough to that. And he could see that the poor teen really has it bad for his daughter. He could see it in Jason’s eyes. The sparkle of puppy love… a crush... so pure and without malice.

But Taylor is still too young for a boyfriend. Or at least she is in Gabriel’s eyes. And he is very clear on that fact to his daughter. A rule she needs to abide by. Taylor isn’t happy about it and if she is like her father, it is absolutely certain that she is going to break that rule one way or another. If she hasn’t already.

But that is a problem for another day. Because today, Gabriel’s main problem is what trouble his brother is going to stir up.

Gabriel could hear voices from the other side of the fence. He could tell that his brother and the teen are talking. But he couldn’t make out what it was about. The anticipation of what’s to come is killing Gabriel. And so, against his better judgment he gets up from his comfortable position and slowly tiptoes towards the fence.

“...Come on. It will be fun.” Gabriel quickly recognizes that voice as that of his twin brother. He doesn’t know what his brother was offering, and he is afraid to find out.

“Are you sure, ummm… Sir?” The teen responds. “I… I don’t want to intrude.”

“Don’t be silly. It’s just me and my brother. And I am sick of talking to him. It’s like talking to myself.” Charles laughs immediately afterwards while the teen awkwardly laughs along. Gabriel just rolls his eyes at his twin brother’s lame joke.

“Oh, Is… is it because you look alike? I… I get it.” Jason clarifies. His fake laughter didn’t even turn into a genuine one.

“Clever kid.” Peeking through a small gap on the fence, Gabriel could see his twin brother tossing the teenage boy’s hair. His brother’s frame towers over the teen by more than one foot. Jason just blushes and smiles.

“Come on. It will be fun. We have alcohol… and weed.” Charles offers.

“Wh-” Gabriel manages to stop himself from expressing his shock. He couldn’t believe that Charles is nonchalantly offering alcohol and drugs to a clearly underage teen.

_ That shit is totally illegal. _ Jason’s mind quickly screams. He knows what drugs are and what it does to someone’s mind. He knows how dangerous it could be, but still he wants to try it out someday. That day being today is just too soon for the teen. Yet, the offer is too tempting not to accept.

“I… I am still 15 years old, Sir.” Jason protests. “I am- I am not allowed to drink alcohol.” he explains, intentionally avoiding the topic of drugs. He is still unsure if it is a good idea.

“15? One more year and you could already drive a car.” Charles explains, as if that would make it acceptable to give a fifteen year old an alcoholic drink. “Besides, we won’t tell anyone if you won’t.” Charles smirks, knowing that he could repeat the same words to the teen after he is finished with his devious plan.

“I- Okay. Just for a bit.” Jason finally caves.

“Perfect. This will be fun. I am sure you will love it.” Charles beams as he moves his arm over the teenager’s shoulders, pulling the kid towards his body before the two of them head back inside the house.

Gabriel rushes back to his previous position. By the time Charles and Jason pop into the backyard, Gabriel is already well situated back into the poolside bed, chugging on his beer again.

“H-Hi, Mr. Morrison.” Jason says awkwardly. He is usually a confident teen. From what Gabriel could gather from conversation with Jason’s parents, the teen is both on the track and field team and the volleyball team in his highschool. But as the teenager’s crush for his daughter - Taylor grows stronger, the teen is acting more awkward around Taylor. And in association, the teen is also awkward around Gabriel.

“I’ve already told you, Jason. Stop calling me Mr. Morrison. Call me Gabriel. I don’t like being called  _ Mister Morrison _ . It makes me feel old.”

“You are old.” Charles butts in before the teenager could answer.

“Shut up, monkey-face.”

“You are though. And who are you calling monkey-face?”

The banter between two twin brothers continues as Charles and Jason make their way to the poolside area. Jason smiles to himself, feeling more comfortable now. He thought that it would be awkward for him to hang out with two much older men in their mid forties. But clearly, from how the two are acting, they are more like two bantering immature teens than two responsible adults.

“Come on, we have a guest.” Gabriel finally says, noticing that Jason is just sitting there on a bench positioned in front of the two poolside beds, smiling at them. “Sorry about that, Jason.”

“Oh, right. So Jason, what do you drink? Are you more into cheap ass beer? Or are you a real man who drinks whiskey?” Charles purposely teases the kid to his preferred option and at the same time takes a jab at his brother’s drink preference.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. He then notices the teen looking at him as if asking his permission to drink alcohol. He just gives the teen a shrug to express his approval for underage drinking.

“Umm… Ca-can I try the whiskey?”

“Great choice, my friend.” Charles smiles approvingly.

“Let me get you a glass. I also need to get another six pack for myself.” Gabriel gets up, smiling at the teenager. “Neat? Or on the rocks?”

“Neat. But bring some ice.” Charles answers for the teen. The confusion written on Jason’s face told him that the kid is clueless about what Gabriel meant by his question.

“Oh, right. That sounds fair though.” And with that Gabriel is soon off to the kitchen.

Gabriel was only gone for a few minutes, but by the time he came back he had already missed so much. Charles is now smoking a rolled up joint. And judging from the endless laughter from Jason, Gabriel could tell that the teen had already had his turn. Gabriel could only sigh as he delivered the refreshments on the table.

“You two started without me?” Granted it was a playful jab at what had happened, it still did not warrant how much laughter is coming from Jason. “What did you give him, Charles?”

“Just a plain old joint. Nothing fancy. And he barely even had a puff.” Gabriel could almost sense a feeling of displeasure coming off his brother’s tone. And without even hearing an explanation from Charles, he could tell what it is all about.

Charles was telling the truth of course. Jason barely had a full puff. Just a little whiff. But Jason is just a teen with no prior experience with alcohol or drugs. The mere idea of trying something for the first time was enough to induce the effects that he was expecting. Even if the amount that he took isn’t really enough to cause such a strong effect. He has heard what cannabis could do, and his mind quickly triggers the effect even if the triggering factor is still not met.

“Well then, pass it along. I need a good buzz if I am going to go along with this.” Gabriel sighs. This isn’t how he pictured his Saturday, but Charles made the plan for the both of them. He knows he’d die before Gabriel listens to anything at this point. Being high is the only option to brace himself for what’s to come.

_ Brace yourself too, Jason. _ Gabriel grunts as he takes a puff.

**\--- TO BE CONTINUED ---**


End file.
